Silly Ménage A Trois Sometimes
by thelilacfield
Summary: "Come to your room, honey," Kurt breathes out, his voice rough and lower than usual. "Let me wish you - oh - a proper happy birthday."


**Warnings: **Threesome, 69-ing, voyeurism, slight dirty talk

**A/N:** Title taken from _Fever_ by Adam Lambert.

Tumblr is that-a-way: **givemetwentyonetolife**

* * *

Silly Ménage A Trois Sometimes

"Okay, tell me a sexual fantasy, and I'll tell one of mine," Blaine says as Kurt arches back, sighing contentedly and pulling his feet out of Blaine's lap. "Come on, baby, we agreed that if I gave you a foot massage we'd talk about sex."

"Promise you won't think I'm a freak?" Kurt asks, biting his lip and glancing up at Blaine from beneath his eyelashes. Blaine shakes his head vigorously, squeezing at Kurt's thigh reassuringly. "I really kind of want you to tie me up and…and just use me. And call me names. And talk dirty to me. Like, porn star dirty."

Blaine blinks a few times, eyes glazed as images dance across his mind, of one of the red-and-navy striped ties hanging from the hooks on the back of Kurt's door wound around Kurt's wrists, Kurt helpless and flushed and moaning while Blaine fucks him roughly, whispering all of those filthy thoughts that spill into his head whenever he's with Kurt. "God, Kurt, that sounds so _hot_," he gasps hoarsely.

Kurt smiles slightly, a gentle flush rising high in his cheeks, and leans over to kiss Blaine, wiggling his toes happily against his thigh and digging his fingers into the back of Blaine's neck. "Okay, honey, you have to tell me something now," he says as he pulls away, chuckling softly when Blaine makes a noise of protest and tries to lean in again.

"If anything, baby, you're going to think I'm a freak for wanting this," Blaine says bashfully. He clears his throat and softly admits, "I'd really like to have a threesome. A-And before you say it, it's not because you're not enough for me, or because I don't find you hot, because I really do and you really are more than enough for me. I just…I find the idea of watching someone else fuck you really, _really _hot."

Kurt tilts his head at him, clearly considering the idea. "I don't think you're a freak," he says softly. "I'll think about that, honey. Maybe you'll get lucky for your birthday this weekend." He smirks seductively and leans in for another kiss, kneeling up and slinging one knee over Blaine's thighs to straddle him, pressing against him. "Let's see if we can do something about the images my fantasy has clearly put into your head before the Warbler meeting."

The weekend rolls around and the Warblers celebrate Blaine's birthday with a raucous party in the choir room, Wes and David splashing around spiked punch and laughing as several of their friends more notorious for crazy behaviour when drunk grew tipsy and began behaving badly. Dancing on the table and throwing balloons around the room, Blaine can't help but notice both Kurt and Jeff are mysteriously missing. Being his boyfriend and one of his closest friends, you'd think they'd be down in the room celebrating his birthday with everyone else.

"I'm going upstairs!" he yells to Wes over the music. "I need to wash the gel out of my hair before I get any drunker!" Wes raises an eyebrow at him but gives him a thumbs up over everyone's heads anyway and Blaine rushes off upstairs, looking around every corner for either of the two boys, wondering if they're in bed despite the early hour. Right on cue, his phone rings, flashing up his current favourite picture of Kurt, showing him lying on his stomach with the wide neckline of his shirt exposing his collar bone and his most teasing smile on his face, chin pillowed on his interlinked fingers. "Hi baby, where are you?"

"Come to your room, honey," Kurt breathes out, his voice rough and lower than usual, the simple tone making Blaine's cock twitch in interest. "Let me wish you - _oh_ - a proper happy birthday."

Blaine nearly trips over his own feet in his eagerness to reach his room, jiggling the door handle violently in his attempt to turn it and grabbing for the light switch to see more than indistinct shapes. What he sees has him blinking in disbelief and his cock instantly hardening in his jeans.

Kurt meets his eyes across the room, his eyes dark with arousal and his mouth swollen with kissing, the muscles in his thighs obvious to Blaine's raking eyes as he bounces in Jeff's lap, a gravelly moan of, "_Blaine_," leaving his lips as he holds Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt, baby - _God_, you look _so good_ - what's going on?" he asks, to a raised eyebrow from Kurt as if saying that it should seem obvious to him what exactly is going on. "Okay, yeah, I know what's going on, but why is it going on?"

"You said it's your fantasy to have a threesome," Kurt rasps out, running his hands over his own chest, circling the hard nubs of his nipples. "It's your birthday, I wanted to give you something special, and Jeff was only too happy to oblige."

"Well, I would've been all over you if Blaine hadn't beaten me to the punch," Jeff says, oddly calm for being under Kurt in a way Blaine could never be. "_Shit_, Kurt, how are you still so tight after all the screaming I pretend not to hear every week?"

"Come on, honey, strip and get over here," Kurt demands, gazing at Blaine with hooded eyes and crooking his fingers with a seductive smirk. "Or aren't you big enough for the both of us?"

Blaine nearly humiliates himself stripping as fast as he can, getting tangled in his shirt in his slightly tipsy state and nearly falling over hopping around tugging his jeans off, slamming a chair against the door to keep intruders out, cock bobbing as he dives across the room onto the bed. "What do you want me to do?" he asks, voice rough with arousal as he squeezes his cock to keep from coming instantly, seeing the head of Jeff's cock stretching Kurt's hole as he rises up, then slams back down, summoning loud moans from all three of them.

"Kurt, up," Jeff orders, and Kurt sits up and back, brow wrinkling in confusion. "Lie on your side, facing away from me." Kurt does as he's told, and lets out a cry when Jeff wraps an arm around his chest and pushes back inside him. "Now just think about what you two can do while you're like that."

Blaine considers for a moment, mind clouded with lust watching Kurt's chest rise and fall with ragged breaths as Jeff fucks slowly into him, his fists curling in the sheets and moans growled out through gritted teeth. He lies down, on his side, with his back to the fall, and smirks wickedly up at Kurt before sinking his mouth down around him.

Kurt's hips jerk forward violently and he groans, loud and lewd, babbling, "Oh _God_, oh _Blaine_, oh _Jeff_, _please_!" Jeff pushes himself up on his elbow and winks at Blaine, collapsing back into the mattress as Blaine lets out an incoherent yell of pleasure when Kurt wraps his lips around his cock, the three of them now entwined in a tangle of sweat-slick skin and deep moans.

With Jeff thrusting fast and rough into him and Blaine's mouth hot and wet around his cock, Kurt comes with a scream, intermingled with garbled names and expletives. Blaine rolls over and sits up, lying back down to kiss Kurt slowly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as Jeff swears through his orgasm behind them. Finally, Kurt's hand comes to life and reaches down to circle Blaine's erection, jerking him off quick and rough until he comes with a lewd groan of Kurt's name.

"Guys, if you ever need anything like that again, don't hesitate to ask me," Jeff says as he dresses quickly. "Single hottest experience of my life. I'm going downstairs to join the party and get drunk, I'll tell them all you two are unlikely to return."

"Thanks Jeff," Kurt says sleepily, wriggling as Blaine plants wet kisses over his collarbone. Jeff grins at them and leaves, snapping the door firmly shut behind him. "So, did you like your birthday surprise?" Kurt asks sweetly, nudging up closer to Blaine, warm and contented next to him.

"I love it," Blaine replies happily, kissing over Kurt's collarbone and shoulder and slowly up his neck. "I love you." He grins wickedly to himself as he murmurs, "I'll have to find a pair of handcuffs for my little cumbucket's birthday."

Kurt shudders like a racehorse, whining at Blaine's words. "Blaine, honey, don't _talk _like that," he warns. "I can't get hard again, not so soon after coming my absolute brains out."

"Why don't we test that theory, slut?" Kurt shudders again, whimpering with need, his cock jumping where its pressed against Blaine's stomach. Blaine smirks triumphantly and kisses Kurt deep and dirty, sliding a hand down Kurt's back to circle his lube-slick rim.

He could most certainly get used to birthdays like this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and, if you did, please let me know :)


End file.
